A Love This This
by lilskater
Summary: Prue is going on a date with Andy. He says he has a great night planned. But what makes it so great?


She looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted her dress a little. Not knowing whether or not she liked it she goes to her closet to try to find another one that might look better.  
  
"Ah, stop it. Just wear that one!" Her younger sister Piper said, laughing.  
  
"I have to be sure I look good!" She said, not finding any humor in the situation. "I need something nice to wear."  
  
"Prue, you always look good! And that dress looks really great on you!" Piper said. "Honey, you gotta relax. It's just dinner with Andy. You guys have been going together for 2 years now, how is this any different?"  
  
Prue didn't take her eyes off of the mirror. " I don't know. I just want to look good for him." She turned to Piper. "Are you sure this looks okay?"  
  
"Yes Prue! You look beautiful! Now get out of here before I throw you out!" Piper said, half laughing and shoving her older sister out of the room.  
  
"You look great." Andy said and kissed her as she got downstairs.  
  
"Thanks, so do you." She smiled. "I didn't know you were here yet. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."  
  
"Nah, only about an hour or two. No big deal." He laughed, helping her with her coat.  
  
"Funny." She said. "Well, you ready?"  
  
"Yep. Let's go. See you guys later." Andy said as closed the door behind them.  
  
He put his arm around her waist as they walked to his car and she laid her head on his shoulder. When they got to the car he turned to her and smiled.  
  
"You're going to love what I have planned for us tonight." He said, smiling.  
  
"What are we doing?" She asked, as he opened the door to the car for her.  
  
"We're going out to dinner, after that, well. You'll have to wait and see."  
  
After dinner, Andy took Prue back to his apartment. There was a bottle of wine and two glasses waiting there for them. He poured each of them a little wine and sat on the couch with Prue, who was laying her head on his chest.  
  
"Thanks for tonight Andy, it was wonderful." Prue said.  
  
"It's not even nearly over, Prue, but your welcome." He smiled.  
  
"What? There's more?" She asked. He nodded. "Well what is it?"  
  
"Shhh." He said, quieting her. "I know your excited, but you're going to have to wait."  
  
A little while later Andy led Prue into his bedroom and told her to wait while he got something. 15 minutes later he returned, took Prue's hand, and brought her to the bathroom. When she got there she could hardly believe it. The bathtub was filled with warm water and bubbles and all around it were candles. Tons of them. He started to undress her, then undressed himself, and they both got into the tub.  
  
"You're so sweet." She told him between kisses. "What's gotten into you lately?" She laughed.  
  
"Guess I'm just in love." He said, kissing her neck. He started rubbing her thighs and kissing her lips.  
  
When they were done in the bathroom, he helped her out of the tub and dried her off, then brought her back to the bedroom, which was also filled with candles. He laid her on the bed and laid down next to her.  
  
"I love you." She said, holding his hand.  
  
"I love you too." He answered. "Now, time for my last surprise." He sat up a little and looked into her eyes. "Prue, let me just start off by saying that I've never loved anyone like this before. I've never acted this way and never thought of myself doing these kind of things for a woman. You make me want to do these things. You make them worth doing. Prue, you've taught me a lot. You taught me that sometimes you just have to stop trying to find the explanation for things and to just know that they happen for a reason. You taught me to have faith in love and faith in the one I love. You also taught me that a love like this can't be denied. I love you and there isn't a day I don't think about you. I want to be with you everyday for the rest of my life." He stopped and pulled a little box from the drawer in the nightstand and opened it. "Prue, will you marry me?"  
  
Her heart was pounding and she couldn't take her eyes off of his. She didn't even have to think about it. Sometimes decisions don't require your head, just your heart.  
  
"Yes, I'll marry you." She said through tears.  
  
He smiled and kissed her, then wiped away her tear.  
  
"I love you." she said.  
  
"I love you too. More than you'll ever know." He touched her face. "I just wish I could give you everything you've given me."  
  
She smiled. "I have you, so I have everything."  
  
He kissed her and pulled the towel away from her body. He got on top of her and made love to her, hoping she knew how much she meant to him and how much he loved her.  
  
You always reached out to me and  
  
helped me believe  
  
All those memories we share  
  
I will cherish every one of them  
  
The truth of it is there's a right way to live  
  
And you showed me  
  
So now you live on in the words of a song  
  
You're a melody  
  
You stand here with me now  
  
Just when fear blinded me  
  
you taught me to dream  
  
I'll give you everything I am  
  
and still fall short of  
  
What you've done for me  
  
In this life that I live  
  
I hope I can give love unselfishly  
  
I've learned the world is bigger than me  
  
You're my daily dose of reality  
  
You stand here with me now  
  
On and on we sing  
  
On and on we sing this song  
  
'Cause you stand here with me  
  
The End 


End file.
